The Price of keeping secrets
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets, but one ranger in particular has one that she must pay the price for keeping.
1. Chapter 1

" _Go on Em,_ _you_ _have been working hard..."_

Mia ran as fast as she could through the forest as she shook her head.

"Mike doesn't know how hard I train"she panted, jumping and kicking of a tree and swinging from a branch and landing on the floor again as she rolled and built up her speed.

"I train more than all of them put together tenfold"she panted as she jumped over fallen logs and ran the last stretch as she saw the sun rising as she leaped as far as she could over the lake and landed on the other side with a smirk as she ran off.

* * *

The samurai rangers clashed sword that morning at James Shiba and his wife Sasha watched with Jii when running was heard.

Mia ran into the grounds pushing the hair from her eyes as she realised she was running straight for Jii's bike as she jumped doing a flip over it and landing in a crouch and panted kneeling on the floor as she stood and pulled her ponytail tighter.

"Where have you been Mia?"

Mia turned to the group and smiled as she adjusted the glasses on her nose.

"Just went for a run and did some training"she panted, feeling light headed as Jii folded his arms.

"How early did you go out this morning?"he asked or narrowed his eyes.

"Or how late last night did you decide to start?"he asked and Mia shook her head.

"I started about an hour and a half before you lot woke up"she said and swallowed.

 _Or really starting at 11 o'clock yesterday night..._

"Allright then, I will let you off"he said and handed her a glass of water that didn't last a minute as she wiped the water from her lips.

"Thank you Jii"she said and Jayden frowned.

"What do he mean how late you started yesterday?"he asked and Mia smiled.

"Don't worry, I just like to have a good head start on things"she said and brushed her fringe from her face.

"Hello, James Shiba and this is my wife Sasha, who might you be?"

Mia turned to James and blinked.

"Are you really?!"she asked and grinned"Because only the real James Shiba would know who I am"she said and he frowned.

"I know you?"

"I god hope you do"she said and he tilted his head.

"You don't look familiar"he said and Mia sighed facepalming.

"Darling remember when you got your ass kicked by that homeless 9 year old girl?"Sasha said and James went wide eyed.

"Bloody hell you have changed!"

Mia let out a howl of laughter smiling at James.

"It's nice to see you too Mr and Mrs Shiba"she said and bowed to them and gave them a wicked smile.

"And for your information, I wasn't homeless, just lost and had been for about a week while on a camping trip"she said with a smirk at Sasha then turned sneezing a few times.

"Hey hey! Don't me selfish! Leave some spare one's to us"James said and Mia looked around.

"Jii, I thought you banned all cat's from the grounds?"she asked and Jii frowned.

"I did ban cats from the grounds why?"

"Why ban cats from the grounds? We found this one earlier and decided to get it"Emily said holding up the black cat as Mia shuddered.

"Just please keep it away from me"she said and Emily frowned.

"Why? Please don't say you hate cats! He's too cute look!"

Emily walked to Mia and held up the cat as Mia jumped back.

"Emily don't really please!"

"But Mia look!"

Mia pushed Emily back from her as she dropped the cat and stumbled back into the table.

"Mia!"Jayden said and Mia inhaled.

"I'm very allergic to cats, it's why Jii banned cats in the house"she said and sniffed.

"Sorry Em but I can't afford to get ill right now"she said blushing and vanished.

"Do you think she got the allergic thing from her Mum or her Dad?"Kevin asked and Jayden frowned.

"Have any of us met her parents before?"he asked and James inhaled.

"No and none of you will, Mia's parents abandoned her when she was young"he said and walked inside with his wife.

* * *

"Now everyone a new nighlock has decided to show his face, his name is Decker, he is a half nighlock and is incredibly dangerous"Jii said and looked at Mia looking at her fists.

"I want you to be cautious against him, all 5 of you"he said and Jayden frowned.

"There's 6 of us"

"I know but Mia will not be attending this fight, Decker more or likely decided to show up to kill Mia as he has a long history with her family"

"I have told you before I am more than ready to face him"she said and Jii nodded.

"It's not that you're not ready to face him, it's because you are reckless, I can't condone you going off on your own to face him"he said and Mia shook her head getting up and walking off.

* * *

The rangers had fought Decker over occasions, Mia being the one always kept at the house.

Soon enough back up was brought in to help with the fights.

Back up being the parents of the other rangers.

Whom were excited to be able to see their parents but Mia walked to see them when she heard Mike talking.

"Mia is the laziest ranger you can get! I have never ever seen her train with us! She's either sleeping or lounging around and she still got the beetle disk from Jii"

Mia felt hurt at that comment as she stepped back.

"Mike don't be mean!"Emily said and Mia peered around the corner to see everyone.

"It's true though isn't it boys, she never trains! The only time she ever does exercise is with her morning runs and then again she only runs for an hour and a half"he said and Jii inhaled.

"Mike please note that on days when Mia feels okay about lying to me like today she will say she was running for an hour and a half, I caught her on multiple occasions leaving the house at 10 o'clock at night and not returning till 10 in the morning the next day because she was running, I believe she leaves that time every day and doesn't return till that time"he said and Mike laughed.

"Fat chance of that happening"

"Let's wait up tonight then and see if she does go and I will be the right one here"

Mia vanished from the hall, afraid of hitting something in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, the rangers were waiting and Mike smirked.

"I told you she wouldn't-"

The rangers heard walking and turned to see Mia in her running clothes as she slipped her shoes on.

"Like I said before, I train tenfold what they do but why would Mike ever listen, if he really knew me he would want to kill me"she said and did a few stretches and walked outside as they all followed her and watched from the door.

Mia looked up at the sky.

"No matter what Jii say's I am getting you back Dad..."she said and sighed.

"No matter if it kills me instead"

She then took off into the night.

* * *

The samurai's hit the floor in pain with their parents as Jii ran to them to help them and Decker smirked.

"I have taken you all down, how about that?"

"How about this!"

Decker hit the floor from the punch and the morphed pink ranger landed and stood up.

"The pink ranger finally makes her arrival how nice"he said and got up as Mia inhaled.

"You're not supposed to be like this and you know it! Fight whatever is controlling you!"she said and he laughed at her.

"Nothing is controlling me! I am evil!"

"Like fuck are you evil! Fight it, you are the strongest person I know, fight it!"she said and was slashed as she staggered back.

"You're too late girl, he has succumbed to the evil after his daughter was taken from him"

Mia turned to the other nighlock and was about to say something when she was slash in the back and hit the floor.

"MIA GET AWAY NOW!"Jii yelled but Mia didn't listen as Dayu appeared.

"Why isn't she fighting Decker?"she pondered as Mia ducked from a slash.

"Fight it"she yelled at Decker as she saw a flicker in his eyes as he slashed and Mia dived out the way of the sword.

"You can do it! Break free of the nighlocks curse! I know you can do it!"she said and Dayu frowned.

"What is she doing, she is going to get killed..."she said as Mia pushed herself off the floor again.

"Please, if you don't break the curse I will literally kill myself"she said and he laughed.

"I can do that now for you if you want"he said and Mia shook her head.

It was up.

This was it.

Mia demorphed looking Decker in the face.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me Dad"

The sword slashed her and she flew back and hit the floor bleeding as Dayu went wide eyed.

"STOP!"

Dayu was now in front of Mia wh looked up.

"Thanx for your help!"Mia scoffed and Dayu looked at her.

"Watch your tone with me young lady!"she said and then looked at Decker.

"You hurt her one more time and you are going to regret it"she said and Decker smirked.

"Why?"

"The spell is not letting you realise who family is! Can't you recognize your own daughter?!"Dayu asked and the samurai were shocked as Dayu walked to Decker and Mia pushed herself up.

"Symbol power switch!"

The pink symbol hit Dayu and Decker as they groaned in pain, Decker dropping his sword and grabbing his head.

"What the-"

Dayu transformed from her nighlock form and returned to her once human form as Decker blinked.

"Dhalia? What's going on?"

Mia pushed herself up as she felt pain consume her body as she gasped in pain and looked at her hand as she felt power consume her, her head filling with thoughts of killing and working for Xandred

"No, I am not evil, I won't be evil and I never was, I can't be evil!"

Mia pushed herself back up as she grabbed the blank power disk from her pocket she held it tightly and with a groan the disk flashed gold and Mia flew back as Decker saw her and went wide eyed.

The nighlock approached Mia as Decker froze.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BEAST!"he shouted and grabbed his sword as the nighlock laughed.

"So girl, how allergic are you to cats?"

The nighlock transformed into a cute and cuddly cat and Mia went wide eyed and without hesitation kicked it in the face as she scrambled back.

"DEMON!"she yelled at it and got up booting at as far as she could.

Not even Decker or Dayu could contain their laughter as the cat changed back and Mia summoned a sword into her hand and grabbed the new disk she had earlier and put it onto the sword.

"SPIN SWORD DARKNESS STAFF!"

The sword changed and in Mia's hand was a long black bo staff with blades at both end as she twirled it and smirked.

"Want to play now nighlock? Kittens aren't always that fun you know"she said and he ran at her as she used the staff like she was a master, slashing and hitting the nighlock with precision until he sent her flying but she landed on her feet as she ran at the nighlock and fought better than Jayden ever could and ran circles around the nighlock and then he yelled

"I'm drying out but be assured I'm not letting you live next time pink ranger!"

The nighlock jumped through a gap as Mia breathed out, her wounds not hurting as much even though she was bleeding quite a bit but didn't care.

She turned and ran and then stopped in front of Decker and Dahlia unsure of what to say.

"James Shiba once told me you and him trained a lot before you were put under the curse and that you were just as good as eachother with a sword, I kicked his ass when I was 9"

Decker laughed hard at that.

"That's my girl!"

He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry about hurting you..."

"Don't you ever say sorry for that, I am a power ranger, I am meant to get hurt I-"

"NIGHLOCK!"

The trio turned around to have Kevin and Mike up with their weapons out.

"Mia get away from them! They are monsters!"

Mia inhaled.

"If I leave them are you going to destroy them?"

"That have to be destroyed!"

"Then I am staying with them, they are my parents and I have missed when for 13 years, I am not leaving them now because you are both being idiots"

Mia turned to her mother and father grabbing their arms and they vanished in thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

The samurai rangers hadn't heard from Mia for over half of a year and were losing the battles fast without her and tried to find her but couldn't.

The samurai's with their parents sat at the park eating food when a laugh was heard.

"How are you so smart?"

The group turned to find Mia in a school uniform and books in her hand with a bag on her back.

"I just do my work and concentrate like you guys should be"

Mia turned to the group of guys behind her who pouted.

"And if we did that then we wouldn't have to bother you about copying your work now would we?"they asked and Mia sighed.

"But that's the thing, you gotta get out of that habit guys"she said and adjusted her glasses.

"Hey I propose a game"

"What game Max?"Mia asked setting her stuff down on the park table as did the boys.

"Let's play a game where we see how hard Mia blushes when I ask who is Emily Pirtle and why Mia is in love with her?"

Mia went wide eyed and turned to the boy.

"How do you know about Emily?"

"You don't really care about your diary do you?"the boy asked and smirked pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Dear diary!"he said and stood on top of the table crouching down with a wicked smirk.

"Emily is just so beautiful! It pains me every day to see Mike flirting with her, I have spent more time with her to know they are both into eachother and it kills me"

Mia facepalmed with red cheeks as she turned away from the boys.

"I guess that's the pain of being gay and falling for a straight girl now isn't it? I even learned how to play the flute in hopes of impressing her but alas I never was able to get her alone to play for her"

"Jake can you stop please?"Mia asked and turned to the boy and caught a glimpse of a table away from the group that could hear everything.

It was the others and Emily was their with them.

She shook her head and turned back to the boys as the one on the table grinned.

"On the subject of music I wrote another song about Emily as well..."

"Jake please you have humiliated me enough allready quit it"Mia said but the boy didn't stop.

"I have to add it to the book of 50 songs I allready have written about her..."

"Jake!"

Mia glared at the guy who smirked.

"Ohh! Here come the blushes!"

Jake grinned and flipped the paper over.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she chose Mike over me in a heartbeat, everyone knows that the pink ranger is the weakest out of the team, if that team has a pink ranger..."

The boys were wide eyed.

"You're the pink ranger?!"

"I was not give that back please!"she said and Jame then looked back at the paper.

"Mike is a big and strong green ranger that should play Em's knight in shining armour not some pathetic pink ranger..."

The writing stopped and Jake shared.

"What do you mean you was the pink ranger? The nighlock are still at large?"

"I quit because Mike the guy who you just read about and another asshole called Kevin tried to kill my parents"she said and leaned on the table.

"As I told you, the nighlock turned my parents evil when I was young and I freed them from their curses but those two didn't react well with that"she said and looked at the floor as a pair of yellow flats appeared in front of Mia.

"You really like me like that?"

Mia looked up and jumped.

"E-Emily what are you doing here?"

The boys behind Mia went wide eyed as Emily tilted her head and smiled at Mia.

"Well I was walking past when I heard what you and your friends were saying, do you really like me like that Mia?"she asked and Mia blushed hard.

"I umm..."Mia scratched her neck then breathed out.

"Yes, I do"she said forcefully and Emily giggled.

"It's too cute"she said with a smile and Mia inhaled.

"So you don't hate me?"she asked and Emily frowned.

"Why would I?"

"For me leaving the team"Mia said and Emily shook her head.

"I didn't care"

Mia frowned at that as she felt somthing and turned around sneezing a few times and then turned back to Emily who smiled and Mia saw sharp teeth.

"W-why not? You were almost in tears when Jayden left the first time"

"He left to protect us, you left to protect your parents"

Emily moved right in front of Mia and leaned in.

Mia turned her head and sneesed even more and then turned to Emily and realised her eyes wern't green but red.

Mia grabbed the table and was on and jumped kicking Emily with both feet holding herself up as Emily went flying back and Mia landed.

Mia's feet had hit Emily in the face and neck and a horrible snap was heard as Emily stood back up from the floor, her neck bent.

"What are you doing?!"

"Your a nighlock!"Mia said and inhaled.

"More likely the last nighlock I faced, the one who turned into that cat"she said and Emily vanished and turned into the nighlock.

"I almost had you! And you ruined my plans like last time!"he said and brandished his sword as he ran at Mia who quickly moved from her friends and dodged each attack as Decker and Dahlia appeared and saw Mia dodging the nighlock's attack.

"Why won't you fight me?!"the nighlock yelled as Mia jumped back.

"I don't want to fight you! That is all behind me now!"

"Then why don't you run?"

"Running is cowardly and I am not scared of the nighlock, I'm wasting time until you dry up"she said and he tripped her up and slashed down.

"MIA!"

The shout was a mix of Mia's parents, her friends and the other rangers.

Mia closed her eyes and focused hard and the sound of metal on metal was heard.

Mia shoved up and the nighlock went flying as she kicked her legs up and landed as she looked at the darkness staff in her hands and sighed.

"I just can't escape can I?"she said and sighed as she twirled the staff as crowds of people appeared to watch the fight.

Mia ran at the nighlock and began to fight until as flew through the air and landed as she looked up to be right in front Emily.

"Mia I-"

Mia felt pain consume her as she gasped and blood leaked from her mouth.

Mia looked down at the sword that pierced her back and came out her stomach spearing her.

Emily was pale and shaking as he sword was taken from Mia's body as she fell onto her back and did a backwards roll through the nighlock's legs and ran back.

"How are you still alive?"the nighlock asked and Mia walked backwards.

"You don't want to know"

With a flick of her wrist, Mia's samuraizer came out and she was engulfed with smoke then a pink ranger came forward with the darkness staff as she fought bravely until the nighlock turned and grabbed Emily and threw her to the floor as Emily's samuraizer hit the floor and the nighlock stabbed his sword into the samuraizer and Emily screamed in pain, a yellow whirlwind of energy appearing as Mia watched Emily in pain and Mi saw the nighlock vanish.

Mia transformed her staff back into a sword and stepped into the whirlwind, the power taking it's toll on her as Emily looked up.

"MIA GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I CAN'T! IF I DON'T DO THIS YOU WILL DIE!"

Mia held her sword in the reverse grip position like Antonio as she was pushed back a bit but trudged forward as the poser made her suit spark and she gasped in pain.

"MIA GET OUT OF THEIR NOW!"Jayden yelled but Mia ignored him as she approached the morpher and sword and inhaled.

"YAHHHH!"

The sword was slashed and broken as Mia was engulfed in an explosion and Emily wasn't in pain anymore.

The smoke from the explosion vanished and Mia was standing with her sword as she demorphed.

"Mia..."

Emily pushed herself up and stepped forward and Mia turned.

"I'm fine Emily, don't worry about me, you have bigger things to be doing, I will...see you around"

Mia's body glowed then became thousands of little pink kanji for heaven as her body vanished and the symbols floated into the air.

"MIA!"


End file.
